


the one where patrick is a bored spectator

by nsfw_regalfrnk (regalfrnk)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: (Obviously), (double obviously), (which is tbh a kink of its own), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kitten Gerard, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, dom frank, frank in a suit, patrick is pete's sub, pete's not actually in this fic but he's mentioned a lot, spectator patrick, sub gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalfrnk/pseuds/nsfw_regalfrnk
Summary: Patrick gave Gerard a passing glance through the window, less of a look of pity and more of a ‘I’m sorry that you’re fucked’.





	the one where patrick is a bored spectator

**Author's Note:**

> so instead of updating my works with multiple chapters that actually have some sort of storyline, i got out of bed at an unreasonable hour and wrote this

Frank pulled into the garage, knuckles still tight on the wheel. He killed the engine, took off his seatbelt, but made no move to get out of the car.

“Patrick, go to the kitchen. I will be in soon.” It sent chills up Gerard’s spine that Frank had said _I_ and not _we_.

Gerard stayed still in the back, not even removing his seatbelt and keeping his eyes down. Patrick nodded quickly and climbed out the passenger side door. Yeah, that’s right, Gerard had made Frank so cold that he’d been booted to backseat status, while another man’s sub sat in the front seat next to Frank.

    Patrick gave Gerard a passing glance through the window, less of a look of pity and more of a ‘I’m sorry that you’re fucked’. Gerard cringed internally when Frank blew out a breath, but Frank didn’t speak for a minute that passed like an hour, staring at his shirt cuffs.

    “Do you think that your behavior this evening was at all acceptable?” Frank paused before meeting Gerard’s eyes in the rearview mirror, permitting him to speak. “No, sir,” Gerard replied in a voice like tarnished bronze. Frank nodded, points for the right answer, and stared out the windshield.

    “Do you have _any idea_ ,” Frank was fighting to keep his voice even, Gerard could tell, “what you put me through? I’m a goddamn _joke._ ” Gerard winced. “I can’t even keep my own kitten in line.” Frank took a breath to continue, trembling slightly, and Gerard cut him off.

    “Please, sir-” “I did not say you could speak.” Gerard whimpered softly and Frank met his eyes, fried. “Yes?”

    “Punish me, please. Anything but this,” he said softly. One of his hardest limits was being guilted, made to feel like a bad sub. Gerard knew he’d crossed a cute-bratty and a bad-bratty line at the party, but he couldn’t take it. Frank had his phone out and was texting someone from the time Gerard started speaking, and he powered it off with a smile. “Say no more. I have just the thing for you.” He turned and looked at Gerard with bright hazel eyes and a smile. “Go inside and strip to your panties. Daddy’ll take care of you.” Gerard’s dick twitched and he felt cautiously happy- Frank was just going to fuck him? Gerard could think of seventy thousand worse things than that, and while he was going into the house to do just that, he froze in the living room.

    The upper level of the house had a stretch of space with the living room on one end and and the kitchen on the other with no wall or door in between, meaning Patrick (looking painfully adorable in Daddy’s doll getup) was going to have to see Gerard in his underwear. So this _could_ be worse.

    Patrick was typing something on his phone. He met Gerard’s eyes with a look that seemed to be biting back a smirk, and he turned back to a bubbling pot on the stove. Gerard stayed still for a minute, trying to recall everything Pete had done to Patrick in Gerard’s plain sight so that he wouldn’t be so flushed about stripping in front of the other-

    “You didn’t seem to hear me,” Frank’s voice boomed and Gerard jumped, turning to see him leaning in the doorway. Gerard quickly started working his sweater off over his head. “No, allow me,” Frank walked towards him until he cornered Gerard against the coffee table, where he sat involuntarily from Frank’s shove. Frank pulled Gerard’s belt off from around his hips with a flourish and placed it on the coffee table next to him, then his pants and boxers in one go. “Sir, I-” Gerard looked to Patrick, leaning against the opposite wall and examining his nails in near disinterest. Disinterested in the fact that Gerard was being stripped to his collar in front of him, and was now being firmly backhanded on his cheekbone.

    “You will not speak out of turn.” Gerard stared at how the folds of Frank’s shirt were shifting as he breathed, his own face flushed red. Patrick locked eyes with Gerard and made a sarcastic tut-tut gesture. Frank drew something out of his coat pocket and next Gerard felt his jaw being stretched open by a ball gag- fuck, had Frank had that all night? Gerard closed his eyes and kept his head steady as Frank used Gerard’s belt to strap his arms behind his back.

    Gerard thought of their safe signal as his face burned bright red under Patrick’s gaze. It was so much worse to have Patrick watching, degrading him passively, than another dom. Because Patrick knew. Yeah, Patrick understood _exactly_ how it felt. But if Gerard was being honest, the attention made him throb. He felt Frank’s fingers brushing his hair back as he leaned close to his ear. “Patty’s here to count on your behalf because you can’t seem to be bothered to listen today.” Patrick looked up from his phone, where he must’ve been texting Pete, because he was chewing on his left thumbnail with this tiny, vacant smile. “Be honest,” Frank rubbed Gerard’s ass cheek, making him spread his legs on instinct, “you love this attention. Isn’t that what you want, when you speak out of turn? Answer me- oh, wait,” Frank chucked lowly and pressed a hand to the back of Gerard’s head.

“Thirty?” He wasn’t looking for input, just Gerard’s consent, granted when he nodded. Frank brought his hand down and Gerard whimpered at the contact. “One,” Patrick began.

His tone grew bored and Gerard’s ass was bright red by the time the slaps reached twenty eight. “Two more, sweetheart, you’re taking it so well for me.” Gerard sighed softly in response. And Frank made the last two count, so much so that tears streamed over the straps of the gag and into Gerard’s mouth.

Frank pulled Gerard up by his collar and kissed the side of his neck, then patted his sore ass. “Upstairs, kitten.” And Gerard sprinted up the stairs, still in bondage, and Frank straightened to gather Gerard’s clothes off the floor and winked a thank-you at Patrick. Patrick yawned and returned to the kitchen.

   

 


End file.
